La vida en otro mundo
by gerald caridad
Summary: Esta historia se trata de cuatro alicornios que escapan de su planeta, ya que este estaba siendo atacado por una especie alienigena, para buscar un nuevo hogar, para su suerte encuentran un planeta perfecto, pero ¿podrán vivir en paz en un mundo nuevo?, descubranlo.
1. prologo

**LA Vida En Otro Mundo**

_Prologo_

_Nuestra historia comienza en el espacio, viendo desde la lejanía un planeta el cual estaba siendo atacado, por naves gigantes que andaban cerca de este, lanzando más naves pero de menor tamaño hacia el planeta._

_Viendo desde el cielo del planeta, vemos como esas naves volaban por los cielos, atacando y destruyendo todo lo que hubiera a su paso. En este planeta se podía notar que los habitantes de este planeta, no eran nada más y nada menos que alicornios, una raza de ponis capaces de poder volar con sus alas y poder lanzar magia con sus cuernos._

_El planeta estaba sufriendo un ataque masivo por todo su planeta, apenas si los alicornios pudieron ver llegar a eso seres que los atacaban, ellos intentaron detenerlos como pudieron pero todo intento por detenerlos fracaso. Los alicornios corrían despavoridos tratando de escapar de esos seres, pero les era inútil ni siquiera volando se salvan, ya que las naves que andaban por el cielo, al ver a esos alicornios volando, los eliminaban en un parpadeo._

_Todo el planeta estaba en ruinas, se podía ver como los edificios caían prendidos en fuego hacia el suelo, matando a más alicornios, y las explosiones y disparos se escuchaban por doquier, junto con gritos desgarradores de alicornios tanto adultos como de niños. Nadie estaba a salvo en el planeta, muchos luchaban por sobrevivir, pero no se daban cuenta que lo peor estaba por venir._

_De nuevo en el espacio se podía ver una nave más grande que las demás, de esta gran nave surgió una luz de color rojo hacia el planeta. De pronto todas las naves que estaban en el planeta se retiraron de vuelta al espacio, todos los alicornios pensaron que había pasado la guerra, pero no podían estar más equivocados._

_Luego de que todas las naves pequeñas salieran al espacio, las naves gigantes abrieron nuevamente sus compuertas, y las naves pequeñas entraron otra vez a las naves gigantes. Después todas las naves gigantes rodearon al gran planeta, menos la nave que de mayor tamaño que las demás (la cual era la que sigue lanzando esa extraña luz roja hacia el planeta) seguía en el mismo lugar como esperando algo._

_De pronto ese algo sucedió, todas las naves que estaban alrededor del planeta, emitieron una onda de energía sonora la cual llego a cada parte del planeta, todos los alicornios supervivientes del ataque estaban en pánico, ya que el sonido era muy fuerte, pero no lo suficiente como para que se quedaran sordos. Lo que los alicornios no se habían percatado, es que ese extraño sonido hizo que todas las maquinas que habían en el planeta, se produjese un corto circuito o se quemaran al estar en contacto con ese sonido (onda electromagnética). Luego de cinco minutos escuchando ese terrible sonido, se detuvo repentinamente causando temor a los habitantes del planeta, imaginándose lo que harían después esos monstruos para torturarlos._

_Mientras tanto en el espacio las naves grandes se alejaban del planeta rápidamente, mientras la nave de mayor tamaño empezaba sacar un cañón desde dentro de la nave, el cual empezaba hacer sonidos extraños, y a emerger una luz de color azul desde dentro del cañón, lo cual significaba que el cañón iba a disparar contra el planeta._

_Desde el planeta se podía ver como esa luz de color azul brillaba con intensidad, en ese momento el sonido de la alarma de clase S empezó sonar (la alarma de clase S significa: que el planeta iba a ser destruido). En ese momento los alicornios fueron corriendo a las naves de emergencias, las cuales fueron creadas para ese fin, pero algo pasó y es que las naves de emergencias se les habían quemado los circuitos y al mismo tiempo los motores, cosa provocada por el sonido de las naves grandes anteriormente, esto puso a los alicornios aún más alterados por querer escapar del planeta._

_Pero en otra parte del planeta, más específicamente debajo de la tierra, se encontraban varios alicornios discutiendo, era en total seis alicornios: tres alicornios machos y tres alicornios hembras (una de las alicornios hembras no estaba en la discusión sino que estaba alejada del grupo). Estos discutían sobre algo pero luego de pasar unos minutos, miraron fijamente a la alicornio que estaba solo observando desde lejos, y todos los alicornios le empezaron a hablar, mientras los oía, la alicornio se entristecía cada vez más a tal punto que empezó a derramar lágrimas. _

_Luego de que terminaran de hablarle a la alicornio, uno de los alicornios machos junto con dos las hembras alicornios que se encontraban ahí, salieron por una puerta que estaba atrás de ellos, mientras que los dos alicornios machos que quedaban dentro de la sala (junto con la alicornio que lloraba), caminaron hacia una pantalla con una especie de tecleado (adaptado para ponis obviamente), entonces los dos alicornios empezaron a teclear rápidamente, de pronto desde el suelo surgió una especie de nave espacial, pero la diferencia de esta nave, es que no había sido afectada por la onda electromagnética que hicieron las naves grandes del enemigo anteriormente, y adentro de esta nave se había preparado cuatro asientos, con varias cosas para cualquier situación, como por ejemplo comida variada, una tienda para dormir, objetos de combate, etc. _

_Luego de que saliera la nave, los dos alicornios se subieron a ella para cerciorarse de algunas cosas, y cuando ya habían terminado de hacer los preparativos, regresaron las dos alicornios hembras junto con el alicornio macho, trayendo consigo cada uno, un bebe alicornio dormido (en total eran tres), los dos alicornios que estaban saliendo de la nave al ver a las dos alicornios hembras, fueron con ellas cada uno con su yegua para abrazarlas y darles un beso a sus esposas, y un beso en la frente para los pequeños alicornios dormidos, mientras que estos les decían algo a sus pequeños, la alicornio hembra que estaba lejos de los demás alicornios, se encontraba viéndolos despedirse de sus hijos, hasta que estos se acercaron a ella junto con sus hijos, para decirle esta frase:_

_**``Por favor, cuídalos bien Mylla´´**_

_A la alicornio de nuevo le brotaron varias lágrimas, para después secárselas y asentirles con la cabeza, luego cada padre puso su hijo en un asiento dándoles un beso en la frente, después las dos madres se acercaron a sus hijos y les dijeron algunas cosas, para después volver a salir de la nave._

_Luego los cinco alicornios le dijeron a la alicornio hembra (la que lloraba) que entrara en la nave, mientras entraba vio como los cinco alicornios lloraban y movían sus pesuñas en señal de __**Adiós**__._

_En el momento en que la alicornio entro en la nave esta se cerró, y la pantalla en donde estaban anteriormente los dos alicornios, aparecieron unos extraños símbolos los cuales eran una especie de cuenta regresiva. Y cuando la cuenta llego a cero (claro en su idioma) la nave despego hacia el cielo, hasta salir al espacio exterior._

_La alicornio vio por la ventana de la nave como esa gran nave disparo un gigantesco rayo de color azul, hacia su planeta el cual en varios minutos se vieron unas líneas de color rojo por todo el planeta, para después explotar en millones de pedazos, y así acabando con millones de vidas alicornios._

_La pobre alicornio se tiro al piso de la nave a llorar durante mucho tiempo, y luego de que pasara una hora llorando miro a los bebes que estaban con ella, y dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa, y después se paró del suelo y se puso a conducir la nave hacia su destino, el cual sería su nuevo hogar._

_Pasaron al menos dos días dentro de la nave, la alicornio cuidaba de los bebes con mucho cariño, y los bebes le correspondían, luego de que ella dejara dormir a los bebes, esta se percató de que la computadora de la nave había encontrado un planeta habitable, lo cual ella no desaprovecho la oportunidad y descendió al planeta. Ella intento como pudo aterrizar la nave de manera que no saliera tan dañada, pero al final a la nave se le dañaron los motores y la computadora se averió con el choque._

_Luego de reincorporarse, ella ve a los bebes que aún seguían dormidos, y se dice en su mente ``estos niños van hacer unos pequeños dormilones´´, para después salir de la nave y mirar a su alrededor, el cual ella se dio cuenta que estaba en un bosque, y miro al cielo en cual era de noche en ese momento dijo estas palabras mirando a los pequeños desde afuera de la nave: __**``parece niños, que este será nuestro nuevo hogar´´.**_


	2. capitulo 1: tiempos en equestria

**Fanfic mlp: La vida en otro mundo**

**Capítulo 1: Tiempos en equestria**

_Seis meses después de la llegada de Mylla y sus ``hijos´´._

La poni ahora conocida como Mylla, era una alicornio de color amarillo, con crin y cola color celeste, y con unos ojos color violeta, ella se había asentado en un bosque muy peculiar conocido por los ponis como el bosque everfree, en el cual habitaban bestias feroces y peligros ocultos dentro de este, aun así ella decidió quedarse cerca de tal bosque, cerca de un pueblo llamado ponyville, pero lejos del pueblo para que no vinieran tantos curiosos cerca de su casa.

Mylla visitaba el pueblo de ponyville con frecuencia, durante su estancia en el pueblo pedía libros de la biblioteca del pueblo, la cual parecía un poco abandonada, pero aun así esta estaba limpia, dado que la alcaldesa del pueblo la mandaba a limpiar cada día. En fin, Mylla leía libros sobre la historia equestre, como las princesas detuvieron a un unicornio malvado que querían dominar un tal imperio de cristal, y como un draconecus sumió este mundo en un caos divertido, y como la princesa luna se convirtió en nightmare moon. Luego de leer un poco más descubrió que solo en este mundo existen solo tres alicornios, y que por ser las únicas tres alicornios que existen en este mundo, se les consideraban como especie de dioses o como un líder para guiar a las demás especies, lo cual solo le causo un poco de risa a Mylla, ya que ella era una alicornio, pero aun así decidió que era mejor no llamar la atención, por eso vino al pueblo ocultando sus alas bajo un chaleco que traía puesto.

Luego de leer muchos libros durante algunas horas, Mylla decidió volver a su casa, para ver cómo estaban sus hijos, ya que se había ido durante un largo tiempo. Mientras regresaba compro algunos alimentos con algunos bits que tenía, ella además de haber visitado el pueblo varias veces, también consiguió un trabajo como una ayudante del dentista, lo cual hacia que tuviera suficiente dinero para mantenerse a sí misma y a sus hijos.

Mylla caminaba por un sendero del bosque everfree, la cual la conducía hacia su casa, la cual era de madera. Ella al entrar en su casa se quitó el chaleco, dejando libres sus alas las cuales estiro, para luego dejar el chaleco en un perchero. Luego camino hacia una puerta que conducía hacia un sótano dentro de la casa, ella se acercó a una puerta de metal que había, y luego puso su pesuña en una especie de escáner, de esa forma la puerta se abrió dejando ver a los 3 potros jugando con cubos, sonajas, muñecos, etc. Pero además de los potros que estaban allí, también se encontraban otro poni, pero este era totalmente de metal.

_Oye robo como se comportaron mis hijos mientras no estuve, dijo mylla, mientras sostenía a uno de los pequeños._

_Sin ningún problema madame, dijo el poni de metal ahora conocido como robo. _

_Bien, me los llevare para que duerman, ya que está anocheciendo y estos pequeños necesitan dormir, dijo mylla mientras que con su magia hacia levitar a los tres pequeños, para llevarlos a sus camas._

_Muy bien, la espere abajo madame, dijo robo mientras entraba por otra puerta que había en el cuarto, la cual también tenía un escáner._

Ya cuando mylla subió del todo, entro en una de las cuatro habitaciones que había en la casa, la cual tenía tres cunas (las cuales estaban juntas) y una cama, ella procedió a dejar a sus tres pequeños en sus cunas, pero los potros todavía estaban despiertos, lo cual ella empezó a cantar una canción de cuna, esa canción era tan relajante y pasiva que hizo dormir profundamente a los pequeños.

_Buenas noches Maxtel (él es un poni de color verde claro, con crin y cola de color rojo y ojos de color rosado pálido), dijo mylla mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la frente._

_Buenas noches Gigan (él es un poni de color marrón, con crin y cola de color dorado y ojos de color verde esmeralda), dijo mylla mientras también le daba un beso en la frente al pequeño potro._

_Y por último buenas noches Rapson (él es un poni de color azul cielo, con crin y cola color blanco y ojos de color café oscuro), dijo mylla mientras le daba un beso en la frente igual que a los demás. _

Luego de darles sus besos de buenas noches, la alicornio se dirigió de nuevo al sótano, y entro en la puerta que había entrado robo, el cual se notaba que era un ascensor, ella presiono uno de los tres botones que había en el tablero, y de inmediato el ascensor se puso en marcha hasta llegar a su destino, cuando la puerta se abrió, se podía ver una especie de laboratorio con cuatro ponis parecidos al anterior, dos de estos ponis metálicos creaban una especie de panel solar, otro estaba creando alguna especie de pistola laser, mientras que uno estaba parado frente a una puerta grande, el cual era robo.

_Hola madame, lista para proseguir un poco más, pregunto robo._

_Por supuesto, aunque tomara muchísimo tiempo hacer que funcionen, pero de todas formas tenemos que terminar esto, ya que es un recuerdo de ellos, respondió mylla, mientras entraba por la puerta que estaba detrás de robo._

_De acuerdo madame, entonces prosigamos con la construcción, dijo robo mientras entraba también por la puerta._

_10 años después._

Era un día precioso en ponyville, las aves cantaban y los ponis caminaban tranquilos por ponyville, mientras se preparaban para celebrar la noche de pesadilla (nightmare night) que celebraba en ese día. En la escuela de ponyville se encontraban ansiosos los pequeños potros esperando a que el reloj diera la hora de salida, para ir corriendo a sus casas y prepararse para la noche de pesadilla.

_Bien niños, ya falta un minuto para que se acabe la clase, así que les deseo a todos una feliz noche de pesadilla, y que por favor no coman tantos dulces ¿sí?,_ dijo _Cheerilee a todos sus estudiantes._

_Si señorita Cheerilee, dijeron todos los potros que se encontraban en el aula. En ese momento el timbre del aula sonó y todos los potros salieron del aula a todo galope._

Había tres potros que se encontraban caminando juntos hacia el bosque everfree, mientras hablaban.

_Oye gigan, de que nos vamos a disfrazar para esta noche, pregunto un Pegaso color verde con crin roja y ojos rosado pálido._

_No sé tú maxtel, pero yo me disfrazare de_ _star swirl el barbado, dijo un unicornio de pelaje verde con crin de color dorado con ojos verdes._

_En serio gigan, ya te pareces a la unicornio color lavanda de la biblioteca del pueblo, pero bueno es tu elección, y tu rapson de que te disfrazaras, pregunto maxtel._

_Yo, en realidad no lo eh pensado, pero seguro se me ocurrirá algo cuando lleguemos casa, respondió un unicornio de pelaje azul con crin blanca y ojos de color café._

_Espero que se te ocurra algo, porque no quiero pasar la noche solo con gigan pidiendo dulces, porque tienes más sentido del humor que él, dijo maxtel._

_Oye, yo tengo sentido del humor el problema es que tus bromas se pasan de la raya, dijo gigan enojado._

_Oh por favor, si solo le tire una cubeta llena de miel en la cabeza de diamond tiara una vez, y todavía no lo olvidas, dijo maxtel._

_Ya basta los dos, gigan debes dejar a maxtel divertirse un poco, al menos por este día, y tu maxtel es cierto que tus bromas son divertidas, pero debes bajarle la espuma a tu chocolate o terminaras con todo el pueblo persiguiéndote, dijo rapson ya cansado de que sus hermanos discutan._

_De acuerdo, dijeron ambos potros al unísono, mientras se estrechaban los cascos._

_Je je je, al parecer el líder resulto ser rapson, dijo una voz que provenía detrás de los potros. Los potros al oír la voz se voltearon rápidamente. _

_Mama, dijeron los tres potros al ver mylla detrás de ellos._

_Hola hijos, espero que ya hayan decidido que disfraces usaran, para esta noche, pregunto mylla a los tres potros._

_Yo me disfrazare de star swirl el barbado, respondió gigan._

_Yo de un wonderwolt, respondió maxtel. _

_Yo creo…, que me pondré el disfrazare de un lobo de madera, respondió rapson con un poco de inseguridad._

_Bueno, si esos van hacer sus disfraces me podre manos a la obra, así que vamos a casa rápido niños, dijo mylla empezando a caminar. _

Luego de varios minutos caminando, los cuatro llegaron a su casa.

_Por fin, ya llegamos, dijo maxtel, mientras entraban a su casa._

_Oye mama, puedes quitarnos el hechizo ya, dijo gigan a mylla._

_Por supuesto, dijo mylla, mientras cargaba un hechizo en su cuerno, hasta que este salió disparado hacia os tres potros convirtiéndolos de nuevo en alicornios. _

_Gracias mama, voy afuera para practicar mi vuelo, ya que cuando no estoy en el pueblo no puedo hacerlo, dijo rapson, mientras salía afuera para empezar a volar._

_Yo te acompaño, después de todo tampoco he practicado mi vuelo en estos últimos días, dijo gigan, mientras lo seguía._

_Yo saldré a fuera a practicar mi magia, nos vemos después mama, dijo maxtel, e igual que como sus hermanos salió de la casa. _

Luego de eso, la madre solo camino hacia el sótano de la casa, el cual había cambiado mucho durante los últimos diez años, ahora se parecía como a una biblioteca tecnológica, había libros que cuando los habrías te decía todo lo relacionado con ese libro en forma de holograma, además en el sótano también se encontraba una maquina muy peculiar, parecía como una cabina telefónica, con la diferencia que arriba de esta había una especie de bovina eléctrica, y al lado de esta había un brazalete con pantalla. También en ese sótano había una especie de microondas.

La poni mylla, solo camino hacia la sala en donde jugaban los tres potros cuando eran niños, y entro en el ascensor y presiono uno de los tres botones. De nuevo se encontraba en el laboratorio, pero este también había cambiado a través de los años, había en total seis habitaciones, además que había 10 ponis robots, haciendo todo tipo de cosas, unos caminaban con una especie de armadura para alicornio y de otras clases, otros reparando una nueva sala que se encontraba en el laboratorio, y otros estaban atrás de un cristal, realizando experimentos con sustancias y varios objetos que podrían ser peligrosos, para los ponis. Mylla solo siguió su camino y entro una puerta que estaba al lado de una puerta grande.

El cuarto en el que había entrado, parecía una sala de costura modernizada (parecida a la de la película de los increíbles).

_Bien, a trabajar, dijo mylla para empezar hacer los trajes de sus hijos._

_Algunas horas después._

Mylla ya había terminado de hacer los disfraces, en ese momento subió de nuevo a la casa y llamo a sus hijos, los cuales vinieron de inmediato al oír a su madre, ella les entrego sus disfraces los cuales se los pusieron de inmediato. Luego de unos agradecimientos hacia su madre, los cuatro ponis fueron de nuevo al pueblo a celebrar la nightmare night, cuando llegaron vieron todas las festividades como cada año, jugaron juegos hechos por pinkie pie, la cual era el alma de la fiesta, luego de eso fueron a buscar dulces, mientras que mylla solo se puso con los demás ponis.

Era una nightmare night normal, pero en esta se sentía diferente y mylla lo sabía, presentía que algo iba a pasar. Luego de varios minutos la alcaldesa llamo a todos los habitantes del pueblo, para que recibieran todos juntos a la princesa celestia, pero nadie vino, sino que se oyó una risa diabólica (ya saben lo que paso en el primer capítulo de la serie, así que contare esto después de que twilight se fuera con sus amigas a buscar los elementos).

Mylla salió corriendo del ayuntamiento a todo galope buscando a sus hijos, pero mylla no los divisaba, así que tuvo que hacer un hechizo de rastreo, su cuerno brillo y luego de unos segundos apareció una esfera de luz, la cual salió volando hacia una dirección del bosque everfree, mylla sin importarle fue detrás de esa esfera. Luego de unos minutos corriendo encontró a sus hijos junto con las cutie mark crusaders (CMC) haciendo quien sabe qué cosa.

_Niños que se supone que hacen aquí, y ustedes también potrillas, dijo mylla un poco enojada._

_Lo sentimos, dijeron todos los potros._

_Muy bien, ahora ustedes tres vayan a sus casas ahora, que hay una emergencia en el pueblo, dijo mylla, haciendo que las potrillas se preocuparan, y salieran corriendo._

_Como que una emergencia mama, pregunto rapson._

_No hay tiempo de explicar así que vamos a casa, dijo mylla, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su casa._

Pero algo sucedió en ese momento, apareció de la nada una nave pequeña (como los banshee de halo), cuando mylla vio esa nave se quedó estática al recordar lo que le hicieron a su especie, además de una cólera. De la nave empezó a salir una especie de criatura bípeda de color verde, con una armadura de color plata que cubría su pecho junto con algunas pequeñas partes de su cuerpo, y su boca se podía abrir en cuatro partes (como los covenant de halo). Esa extraña criatura saco de su espalda una especie de arma que empezó a apuntar a los cuatro ponis, pero mylla se interpuso entre la criatura y sus hijos, mylla sin esperar les dijo a sus hijos que se escondieran, ya que ella se ocuparía.

En ese momento mylla cargo un hechizo en su cuerno, y la acción de la criatura no se hizo esperar y disparo rayos de color azul a quemarropa, antes de que los rayos llegaran esta mylla, ella se transportó hacia a tras de la criatura y le propino una doble patada, haciéndolo que cayera al piso y que su arma se fuera unos metros de la criatura, de inmediato la criatura se levantó y empezó a lanzar golpes a mylla, ella esquiva los golpes de la criatura, pero no le daba tiempo a reaccionar, en un descuido mylla tropezó con una piedra haciendo que esta se callera al piso, la criatura empezó a acercarse con un cuchillo que había sacado de un cinturón que tenía puesto, mylla empezó a cargar magia en su cuerno, la criatura al verla corrió y tomo su arma y lanzo un rayo hacia mylla el cual mylla esquivo, pero aun así sufrió un rose del rayo en su pata trasera derecha, del cual de esta empezó a salir un poco de sangre. Mylla no le tomo importancia y disparo un rayo de magia hacia el piso donde estaba la criatura, al primer momento la criatura pensó que había fallado, pero luego de unos segundos del suelo surgieron varias lianas que sujetaron a la criatura. La criatura trataba de zafarse como podía, mientras tanto mylla estaba usando su magia para curar su herida, sin percatarse que la criatura empezó a apuntarle con su arma, los potros le gritaron cuidado pero fue tarde el rayo había sido disparado directo mylla.

Pero algo paso, y fue que un escudo de magia apareció en frente mylla, y desde el cielo apareció nada más y nada menos que la princesa celestia, con una mirada enojada hacia la criatura, esta solo volvió a apuntar su arma pero esta vez hacia celestia, lo cual mylla actuó rápido he hizo que las lianas apretaran el brazo de la criatura tan fuerte que hizo que soltara el arma, en ese momento la princesa hablo.

_Quien se supone que eres tú, y porque estas lastiman a mis ponis, preguntaba celestia a la criatura con tono enojado._

La criatura no le prestó atención a celestia, sino que mientras no lo veían agarro con su mano libre una especie de control con cuatro botones, que tenía en su cinturón, el presiono un botón de color rojo, y de inmediato la nave en la que había venido empezó a moverse, y esta salió volando hacia el espacio, celestia tenía una cara de preocupación, pero la cara que tenía mylla era terror, porque ella sabía muy bien de lo que eran capaces esas criaturas. Celestia volvió a ver a la criatura, pero cuando lo vio esta lanzo una esfera de color azul hacia ella, celestia reacciono rápido e hizo un escudo reflector, que hizo que esa esfera rebotara y cayera a los pies de la criatura, la criatura solo miro con miedo, y luego de un segundo esa esfera exploto junto con la criatura matándola.

Celestia se quedó pensativa de lo que era esa criatura, pero luego recordó que sus ponis estaban ahí, y tenía que sacarlos de ahí por si había más de esas cosas.

_Rápido niños vayan con su madre, dijo la celestia a los potros que habían estado mirando la pelea desde un arbusto. Lo cual ellos en seguida corrieron con su madre._

_Mama, estas bien, pregunto maxtel._

_Si estoy bien, es solo un rasguño me recuperare pronto, dijo mylla mientras se ponía de pie._

_No deberías esforzarte, los llevare a ponyville para que te atienda un médico, dijo celestia con un tono dulce y amable._

_Está bien, princesa, respondió mylla, aunque en el fondo quería ir a su laboratorio, para ver si no había más de esas criaturas._

_Pero antes quiero que me prometan algo los cuatro, y es que no quiero que le digan a nadie lo que acabaron de ver aquí, sino podría haber una gran conmoción con respecto a esto, dijo celestia._

_Por supuesto princesa, no le diremos a nadie, dijo mylla._

_Bien, entonces en marcha, dijo celestia, para luego hacer brillar su cuerno y luego transportarse junto con los ponis. Ellos aparecieron justo en frente del hospital, gigan y rapson ayudaron a su madre a caminar hacia el hospital, mientras que maxtel fue volando hacia el hospital, y les dijo la situación de su madre, el cual de inmediato la subieron en una camilla y la llevaron a una sala. _

Mientras tanto la princesa miraba un poco al pegaso, ella se preguntaba por que el pegaso no tuvo un mareo, ya que usualmente la transportación hace que los ponis que no usen magia, tuvieran mareo o ganas de vomitar cuando se está acostumbrado, pero no le dio mucha importancia y se volvió a transportar.

Luego de una hora, el sol volvió a subir y los ponis del pueblo se tranquilizaron, decían que seis yeguas juntaron los elementos de la armonía y con ellos derrotaron nightmare moon, y que ahora ellas seis serian conocidas como las mane seis. Mylla por otra parte, cuando terminaron de vendarle su pata se fue de nuevo a su casa con sus hijos, los cuales al llegar estaban tan cansados que se durmieron, y ella se fue al laboratorio, y dentro de este entro en una puerta pequeña que estaba a la izquierda, ahí dentro un montón de máquinas y sustancias medicinales. Ella tardo unos minutos dentro de este, pero luego salió de nuevo con su pata ya sana, como si nada hubiera pasado, y se dirigió a la gran puerta que se veía nada más entrar en el laboratorio, dentro había cuatro capsulas con una especie de collar dentro de cada una, con unas pequeñas arañas robóticas que le hacían algo a los collares. Mylla solo siguió adelante y se encontró con robo frente a un tecleado y una gran pantalla.

_Robo registraste la nave que llego aquí, pregunto mylla._

_Si madame, pude detectar esa nave cuando llego a tierra, y pude seguirla hasta que llego al espacio, yo recomiendo poner en proceso el plan S, respondió robo._

_Si sería lo mejor, necesitamos estar atentos por si vienen más de ellos, aunque solo haya 5 de ellos listos, comenzaremos el plan S por la mañana, dijo mylla, mientras miraba las capsulas en donde estaban los collares._

_Madame está preocupada, por lo que pueda suceder en el futuro, pregunto robo._

_Por supuesto que estoy preocupada, vinimos a este planeta para encontrar paz, pero parece que nuestro pasado vuelve a encontrarnos. Pero esta vez será diferente, tal vez este mundo no cuente con mucha tecnología, pero al menos nos tiene a nosotros, además jure que protegería a sus hijos y lo hare, aunque me cueste la vida, respondió mylla._

Al día siguiente, cuando los tres potros se fueron a la escuela, mylla y robo estaban en el laboratorio.

_Todo listo, pregunto mylla, la cual esta atrás de un espejo, mirando 5 esferas._

_Si madame, solo diga la palabra y los lanzaremos, respondió robo el cual estaba en un panel a un lado._

_Bien, láncenlos, dijo mylla, y de inmediato las 5 esferas salieron volando hacia arriba._

En el bosque everfree, estaba todo calmado esta que se sintió que la tierra se movía, todos los animales que estaban ahí se alejaron, y viendo desde lejos como la tierra se abría y salían volando 5 esferas hacia el cielo, hasta llegar al espacio. Estas cinco esferas emitieron un pitido, y después cuatro de las cinco se dispersaron una para cada lado, cuando se colocaron en posición, esta se abrieron mostrando que eran unas especies de satélites armados.

_Bien robo, haz una prueba de los satélites, dijo mylla, mientras se acerba a la consola donde estaba robo._

_Si madame, respondió robo, el cual tecleo unas teclas y de inmediato se vio una imagen del planeta y del espacio. _

_Funciona que bien, ahora si podremos estar más alerta, dijo mylla._

_Madame yo seguiré ajustando los satélites AR (satélites armados y de Reconocimiento), usted debería ir a descansar no ha dormido en toda la noche, yo me ocupo, dijo robo. _

_Esta biennnn, buenas noches, dijo mylla, mientras se iba._

_Buen hecho madame, con esto podremos estar más atentos por si vienen mas, dijo robo en voz baja._

_Continuara… _

_Bueno chicos aquí termina el capítulo, perdonen por que haya sido tan largo, pero bueno tenía mucho que escribir, si quieren pueden dejar un comentario si les gusto, hasta pronto. _


	3. capitulo 2: secretos y respuestas

**Bueno chicos aquí estoy de nuevo, y si se lo preguntan pues soy zerox j caridad dos de YouTube, pero dejando eso de lado, esta parte que escribo es para decir algunas cosas de la historia y sobre la lectura:**

**1- Los pensamientos de cada personaje se representaran por estos signo comenzar pensamiento (``) y terminar el pensamiento (´´).**

**2- Las letras que estarán de esta forma (**_hola como están_**), es cuando hablan.**

**3- Esta historia no tiene que ver con halo, pero piensen que las naves pequeñas, que atacaron al mundo de los cuatro personajes, son los banshes (pero en una forma en que pueda andar en el espacio. Yo los llame caza), las naves grandes que dije en el prólogo piensen que son los cruceros de star wars y por último la nave gigantesca que destruyo el planeta, piensen que es como la nave que aparece en ``Sonic X Capitulo 54``, pero más grande.**

**En fin, solo quería decir eso, así que no interrumpo más y comencemos ¡ya!**

**Fanfic MlP: La vida en otro mundo**

**Capítulo 2: Secretos y respuestas**

_3 años después_

En estos 3 años que pasaron, mylla invento muchas máquinas y armas capaces de perforar las armaduras de las criaturas, incluso pudo hacer armaduras capaces de otorgar alas mecanizadas, y cuernos falsos capaces de usar magia igual que los unicornios. También durante ese tiempo creo varias naves pequeñas, que pudieran combatir contra ^los caza^ (los banshee) de las criaturas. Y durante ese transcurso de tiempo, las mane seis conocidas ahora por muchos lugares, derrotaron al ser conocido como discord, y que después lo volvieron bueno con el poder de la magia de la amistad, luego de un año y medio después, se celebró una boda en canterlot la cual según se oyó que hubo una gran pelea con los changelings de la reina crysalis, pero al final el amor prevaleció y crysalis junto con sus changelings fueron desterrados nuevamente.

Otra cosa que sucedió durante ese tiempo, es que los tres potros (de ahora de 16 años cada uno) consiguieron sus cutie mark, la de maxtel era un tornado de fuego, la de gigan era un pergamino con el dibujo de una roca con una enredadera verde alrededor de esta, y la de rapson era una nube de tormenta que lanzaba rayos y agua a la vez. (La de mylla era un biberón con tres flores a los lados).

_Presente_

Los potros se encontraban sugar cube corner, hablando y comiendo con las CMC, usualmente a las potrancas les agradaba la compañía de los tres chicos, ya que estos se convirtieron en sus amigos cuando ellas eran más pequeñas, además fue gracias a los tres chicos que estas tres potras decidieran formar el grupo ``las cutie mark crusaders´´. Aunque claro los chicos les llevan 5 años de edad por adelantado a las potrancas, pero eso no las detenía.

_Oye maxtel, me puedes dar algunos consejos, para que pueda volar más rápido, pregunto scootaloo._

_Bueno, puedo enseñarte algunos trucos, pero eso si nunca fui bueno enseñando, así que mejor vayamos con gigan o rapson, por si algo sale mal, respondió maxtel._

_Está bien, dijo scootaloo, emocionada de que le enseñarían los primeros pasos, para volar._

_Bueno yo no tengo nada que hacer, así que iré yo contigo, dijo rapson._

_Oye maxtel podemos ir sweetie belle y yo con ustedes, le prometí a sweetie belle que le enseñaría algunos trucos de magia, pregunto gigan._

_Por supuesto, mientras más seamos mejor, respondió maxtel._

_Puedo ir yo también, pregunto AppleBloom. _

_Como ya dije, mientras más seamos mejor, así que puedes venir, respondió maxtel, a la pequeña poni, mientras le rascaba la cabeza con su pesuña._

Luego de esa conversación, pinkie pie vino con cinco cupcakes, seis malteadas de chocolate y un banana Split, los potros solo le dieron un gracias a pinkie la cual salió corriendo a quien sabe dónde, ellos comieron sus cupcakes mientras que maxtel devoraba su banana Split. Luego de que terminaran de comer estos salieron, y se despidieron de las potrancas las cuales salieron corriendo a hacer travesuras. Mientras que los chicos se fueron por diferentes lados: gigan se había ido a la biblioteca, maxtel se fue al cielo para practicar piruetas en el aire, y rapson solo se fue a casa.

(Con rapson)

Rapson ya había llegado a su casa, cuando entro se encontró con su madre, la cual estaba haciendo el almuerzo.

_Hola mama, que estas preparando, pregunto rapson, mientras miraba a su madre cocinar en una olla._

_Estoy haciendo la comida favorita de gigan, sopa de setas con pollo, respondió Mylla (se pronuncia mila)._

_Wauu, gigan va comerse toda la olla cuando venga, mejor servimos nuestros platos y el de maxtel no te parece mama, dijo rapson._

_Por supuesto ven ayúdame a poner la mesa, los llamare telepáticamente, dijo mylla, mientras que su cuerno brillaba un poco, para luego dejar de brillar. -Bien ya vienen en camino, dijo mylla con una sonrisa._

_Eres increíble mama, quisiera ser tan bueno como tú. Sabes desde que te vi enfrentarte a esa criatura hace tres años atrás, te convertís en mi modelo a seguir, al principio tome a la princesa celestia como modelo, pero después de verte luchar así, te admire mucho más, dijo rapson, sorprendiendo un poco a mylla._

_Wauu, en verdad me consideras un modelo a seguir rapson, pregunto mylla._

_Por supuesto, no te cambiaría por nadie porque tú eres mi madre y eso nada lo cambiara, respondió rapson, mientras que mylla solo miro hacia un lado, con una cara triste que solo duro unos segundos, pero lo suficiente para que rapson lo notara._

_Si es cierto. Bueno que quieres hacer mientras vienen tus hermanos, dijo mylla._

_Qué tal si hablamos. Siempre he querido preguntarte algo, desde que tengo memoria, tu siempre nos haz prohibido que dijéramos que somos alicornios, y cada vez que salimos de viaje o vamos al pueblo, siempre nos pones un hechizo que nos quita las alas a mí y a gigan, mientras que a maxtel su cuerno, solo quisiera saber, ¿acaso algo paso con nosotros?, pregunto rapson con una cara seria._

_No, por supuesto que no, solo es que no es común que haya más alicornios, y por eso decidí que hubiera sido mejor que no llamáramos la atención, respondió mylla un poco exaltada._

_Llamar la atención. ¿De quién, de celestia?, pregunto rapson._

_No, no es a celestia, es…, respondió mylla, casi a punto de llorar._

_¿Es que?, pregunto rapson, con un tono de ira._

En ese momento, llegaron gigan y maxtel, cuando vieron a mylla casi al borde de llorar, fueron con ella para consolarla.

_Mama, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué paso por que estas así?, preguntaba gigan, un poco preocupado por mylla._

_Rapson, ¿Qué hiciste?, pregunto maxtel._

_Yo no quise hacerla llorar, te lo aseguro, solo quería averiguar lo que ustedes y yo queríamos saber desde hace tiempo, respondió rapson, un poco más calmado y un poco intimidado, dado que maxtel es un poni que coge todo a chercha, excepto cuando es algo de verdad importante._

_Ustedes querían preguntarme eso, pero desde cuándo, dijo mylla, pero solo recibió un silencio sepulcral de parte de todos, hasta que hablo gigan._

_Bueno. Desde que vimos a esa criatura en el bosque, y te vimos enfrentarla con esa gran furia. Se podría decir que nosotros también sentimos esa furia, dijo gigan, en el cual en ese momento mylla se sorprendió enormemente._

_Si es cierto, por eso tanto yo como mis hermanos, nos entrenamos duramente a tus espaldas, para que si algún día esas cosas volviesen, podamos defender al pueblo y al mismo tiempo liberar esta furia de nuestro interior, hablo maxtel, dejando aún más sorprendida a mylla, dado que ella pensaba que solo practicaban hechizos y su vuelo, no que se entrenaban._

_Y bien mama, quisiéramos que nos respondieras, dijo rapson. A lo cual mylla solo se paró y se secó las lágrimas._

_Bien, les diré el secreto que llevo guardando desde el primer día que estoy aquí, y por qué he decidido que pasáramos desapercibidos, pero primero quiero que comamos como familia, dijo mylla, los chicos solo la miraron y respondieron._

_Está bien, respondieron al unísono los tres potros._

Luego de eso los cuatro se sentaron y dieron gracias por la comida, al principio comían lentamente, y sin dirigir palabra, hasta que maxtel puso fin al silencio, el empezó hablando como los tres potros, se divertían con los animales del bosque, y cuando un día apareció un lobo de madera, cuando los cuatro hicieron un picnic en el bosque hace años, y su madre tuvo que salvarlos espantando al lobo de madera con un poco de fuego. El tiempo transcurrió mucho, hasta que ya se ocultaba el sol, por celestia, en el horizonte. En ese momento ya todos en la sala sabían lo que venía ahora.

_Parece que llego el momento, creo que es mejor contar esto en un sitio más privado, vamos al laboratorio, ahí será más fácil explicar lo que sucede, dijo mylla mientras iba caminando hacia el sótano, mientras que los chicos la seguían._

_Mama, dijo gigan a mylla, por que la veía tirando algunas lágrimas, mientras caminaba._

_No te preocupes, estoy bien, es que estoy feliz de que pueda decirles una parte de este secreto, de alguna forma me alivia, dijo mylla para sorprender a los tres potros._

_Como que una parte, dijo rapson mientras subían ya al ascensor._

_Todavía no están listos, para que les diga todo lo que escondo, pero prometo que se los contare cuando llegue el momento, sé que son fuertes pero aun no es el momento, dijo mylla mientras oprimía el botón del ascensor. _

Tardaron unos segundos hasta llegar al laboratorio, luego de eso caminaron por el laboratorio mientras que los robots que estaban allí solo los miraban pasar. Mylla solo abrió la puerta en el cual se encontraban los collares en las capsulas, ella no le tomo importancia a los collares, y siguió hasta la gran computadora que estaba allí. Los chicos se sorprendieron mucho al ver tan grande objeto, y más al ver los collares que estaban en las capsulas, ya que estos los atraían.

_Oye mama, que son estos collares, pregunto maxtel, mientras se acercaba a una de las capsulas._

_Son unos collares que estoy terminando, ya que no habían sido terminados por sus creadores, respondió mylla, mientras tecleaba en el tecleado de la computadora._

_Aaahhh, bueno entonces, nos vas a decir lo que pasa, dijo maxtel._

_Si se los contare, mylla dejo de teclear y miro a los chicos los cuales se sentaron al frente de mylla. –bueno, supongo que lo primero que debo revelar es que, nosotros no pertenecemos a este mundo, dijo mylla._

_Queeee, dijeron los tres al unísono._

_Quieres decir que somos como extraterrestres, no, no estarás mintiendo dijo maxtel mientras se miraba._

_No, no te miento, pero no te preocupes, somos idénticos a los ponis de este mundo, claro con unas cuantas diferencias, dijo mylla para calmar un poco a maxtel._

_Quieres decir que nacimos en otro planeta, pregunto rapson._

_Si, nosotros cuatro nacimos en un planeta distante a este, ese planeta se llamaba __**Alicraft**__, respondió mylla, la sala quedo en silencio, hasta que gigan hablo._

_Ahora tengo muchas más preguntas, ¿Cómo era nuestro planeta? O ¿si podemos volver allá?, pregunto gigan, pero mylla solo soltó un quejido al escuchar la última pregunta._

_Lo siento gigan, pero eso no se va a poder hacer, respondió mylla fríamente._

_Que quieres decir, ocaso paso algo allá, que ya no nos permita volver, pregunto gigan._

_No, no eso gigan, el problema es que ya no está, dijo mylla._

_Como que no está, acaso algo le paso, pregunto ahora rapson._

_Si, algo paso, y eso fue, que fue destruido, dijo mylla, mientras tiraba unas cuantas lágrimas. _

_Que ¿pero quién pudo haber destruido un planeta completo?, pregunto maxtel._

_La criatura que vieron hace años, fue su raza la que destruyo nuestro planeta natal, dijo mylla, haciendo que los tres potros empezaran a tenerle odio esas criaturas._

_Pero, por que lo destruyeron, que ganarían con eso, pregunto gigan._

_No lo sé, pero lo que si se es que esa criatura que vino hace tiempo, solo era un investigador, y puede que vuelvan a este planeta, dijo mylla preocupando un poco a los potros._

_Así que esas criaturas quieren hacerle lo mismo a este planeta, dijo rapson, mientras pensaba como seria si más de esas cosas vinieran a este planeta._

_Por ahora dejemos ese tema aun lado, y enfoquémonos en nuestro planeta, ahora mismo les contare y les mostrare como era nuestro planeta, dijo mylla, para empezar a narrar la historia._

_**Alicraft fue un planeta en el que vivían una raza alicornios, diferentes que en este planeta. Estos alicornios tenían una mente mucha más avanza con respecto a la tecnología, y la cantidad mágica que tenían era superior a los alicornios de equestria, ellos construyeron un mundo en donde la tecnología y la magia se complementaban, en nuestro mundo había animales muy parecidos a los que había aquí, pero había otros muy distintos, tanto que te sorprenderías. Nuestro planeta no era gobernado por nadie, sino que un grupo de alicornios hacían propuestas al pueblo, y luego hacían una encuesta para ver si quería el pueblo que se hiciera tal propuesta, podría decirse que era un gobierno democrático en todo el mundo, y en todas las ciudades y pueblos. Nuestro mundo era un lugar pacifico en el cual vivir, pero eso no hacía que no hubiera problemas de vez en cuando. Nuestro mundo para resumir era un mundo en donde la magia, la tecnología y la naturaleza vivían en armonía. Solo hasta que ese trágico día llego.**_

_**Las criaturas a las que denomine groars, son seres que buscan tener poder y aprender. Ellos al llegar a nuestro planeta lo primero que hicieron fue hackear nuestros sistemas de defensa, para dejarnos vulnerables ante sus ataques, luego de eso robaron varias informaciones de nuestra base de datos, pero gracias a cierta persona, no pudieron llevarse planos de armas, o construcciones de naves de batalla que se tenía en la base de datos, porque esa cierta persona, coloco un virus en la base de datos que hizo que todas las informaciones con respecto a armas, creaciones, hipótesis, experimentos, etc., se echaran a perder. De esa manera ninguno de esos seres pudiera usar nuestra tecnología contra alguien más. Aunque esa persona también hizo una copia de gran parte de la base de datos, pero mucho se perdió ese día y nunca más volverá, igual como las vidas que se perdieron.**_

_**Los groars no contentos con lo que habíamos hecho, se dispusieron a destruir todo a su paso, sin importarles nada, nuestra gente lucho con valentía, pero poco a poco los groars fueron matando y eliminando a toda nuestra raza. Luego de mucho tiempo luchando, ``los caza´´ se fueron al espacio, muchos alicornios pensaron que se habían ido, pero desde el espacio se pudo oír un terrible sonido que casi nos vuela las orejas a todo el mndo, ese sonido duro unos 5 minutos, mientras que los alicornios que no estaban destinados, ni entrenados para luchar intentaron huir en las naves de emergencia, pero estas no arrancaron debido a que el sonido oído anteriormente era un sonido de alta frecuencia que quemaba los motores y circuitos de las naves.**_

_**Luego de eso se vio una luz roja que venía desde el espacio, esa luz roja significa el juicio final para nuestro planeta, porque luego de unos segundos desde el espacio un rayo azul atravesó al planeta, hasta llegar a su núcleo de este, para que después explotara en miles de pedazos. **_

_**Por suerte, una nave de cuatro pasajeros que no había sido afectada por el sonido, salió del planeta antes de que fuese disparado ese rayo, salvándose cuatro alicornios de nuestra raza, los cuales fueron a parar a un planeta tan bello como lo fue el nuestro.**_

Había contado mylla la historia, lo cual dejo a los potros con caras de asombro, por el secreto tan grande que tenía, pero aun así contándole esto, los potros aún tenían una duda en mente.

_Lo siento mama, por tener que hacerte hablar de algo tan trágico, se excusó rapson._

_No te preocupes por mí, tarde o temprano tendría que decirles esta verdad, porque sé que después decirles todo esto tendrán otras preguntas, pero algunas de esas preguntas no se las podre responder hasta que lleguen a cierta edad, dijo mylla aun soltando algunas lágrimas por recordar lo que paso. _

_Mama, hay algo que nos tiene bastante intrigados, y es que queremos saber quién fue nuestro padre, pregunto gigan, lo cual dejo a mylla un poco triste._

_Lo siento chicos, pero por ahora no puedo responderles esa pregunta, debido a una promesa que hice, pero durante toda esta noche hablaremos de lo que ustedes quieran, además de que les daré los libros de nuestra raza, respondió mylla, dejando intrigados a los alicornios con la ultima frase._

_Como que libros de nuestra raza, pregunto rapson._

_No eran libros antes, sino informaciones de la base de datos de nuestro pueblo, pero que actualmente los convertí en el libros holográficos para cuando les dijera la verdad y quisieran estudiar de nuestra raza, magia y nuestra tecnología, respondió mylla._

_Increíble, quieres decir que podemos leerlos ahora, dijo maxtel._

_Por supuesto, yo los puse en una habitación secreta en esta misma sala, dijo mylla, para después caminar hacia una pared de lo más normal, hasta que mylla toca un botón oculto en la pared, y de pronto una puerta se abre revelando una biblioteca completa de libros holográficos._

_Impresionante, nunca pensé que vería tantos libros, dijo gigan sorprendido, mientras entraba en aquella biblioteca junto con maxtel._

_Mama, quiero pedirte algo, dijo rapson a mylla._

_¿Qué es lo que quieres pedirme?, pregunto rapson._

_Yo quiero, que me entrenes mama, para poder volverme fuerte y defender este mundo cuando se necesite, respondió rapson, haciendo que mylla se sintiera orgullosa de él. _

_Bien lo hare, pero en ese caso también entrenare a tus hermanos, dijo mylla._

_Muy bien, aunque creo que lo mejor será investigar mi lugar de nacimiento primero, quiero saberlo todo de nuestro planeta, dijo rapson para después avanzar hacia la biblioteca._

_``amigos míos, espero que estén orgullosos donde sea que estén, porque yo lo estoy´´, se dijo mylla en sus pensamientos para después entrar en la biblioteca con los potros._

_Continuara…_

_**Bueno chicos aquí termino el capítulo 2 de este fanfic, espero que les allá agradado este capítulo, hasta aquí se despide zerox j caridad, hasta pronto. **_


	4. Capítulo 3: Un día de entrenamiento

**Fanfic MLP: La vida en otro mundo**

**Capítulo 3: Un día de entrenamiento y un corto recuerdo.**

Era de mañana en ponyville, los ponis empezaban a salir de sus casas, para realizar sus actividades, los niños salían jugar debido porque no había clase. Mientras tanto cerca del bosque everfree, se encontraban rapson, maxtel, gigan y mylla entrenando sus poderes en su forma alicornio.

Maxtel volaba por el cielo a una gran velocidad, y mientras lo hacía se elevó al cielo hasta una gran altura, luego empezó a caer a una gran velocidad, y no conforme con eso, maxtel empezó a girar en su propio eje, y este empezó a emitir un aura de color carmesí, para luego este se prendiera en llamas como un bendito meteorito. En el piso se encontraba un espantapájaros, y solo en un segundo maxtel cayó desde el cielo cayendo de lleno en el espantapájaros haciendo una gran humareda, y cuando se despejo el humo salió maxtel ileso y el espantapájaros hecho cenizas.

_Parece que *jadeo* ya puedo hacerlo *jadeo* sin que me cause una herida grave *jadeo* pero aun así me causa un gran *jadeo* esfuerzo físico, decía maxtel mientras exhalaba y aspiraba con pesadez._

_Bien hecho maxtel, parece que ya aprendiste la CAIDA METEO, dijo mylla la cual se encontraba a unos metros de él. _

_Gracias, parece que entrenar toda la noche valió la pena, ahora ya puedo hacer tres ataques, jajaja, dijo maxtel mientras reía forzosamente._

_Aunque en verdad hubiese querido que aprendieras un hechizo de ataque de nivel 1 para empezar y no uno de nivel 4, pero bueno ahora descansa que mañana seguiremos entrenando, dijo mylla para irse a caminar a otro lugar del patio._

_De acuerdo, yo seguiré descansando aquí, dijo maxtel aun tirado en el piso._

Mylla camino por otro sendero cerca de la casa, siguió caminando hasta encontrar un pequeño prado en el cual se encontraba gigan sentado, él se encontraba meditando en la oscuridad del bosque (debido porque los arboles era tan altos que tapaban la luz del sol), mientras que un rayo de luz le daba atreves de los árboles.

Gigan estaba meditando, y de la tierra surgieron varias plantas carnívoras alrededor de gigan, pero estas eran tan grandes que podían tragarse a dos ponis completos, en ese momento gigan abrió los ojos vio a las plantas que había creado.

_Menos mal, pensé por un momento que me iba a salir mal el hechizo, y las plantas terminaran comiéndome a mí, se dijo gigan._

_Pues al parecer ya dominas la invocación de las plantas, dijo mylla quien se acercaba a gigan, pero las plantas empezaron a mirar a mylla con intensión de atacarla (no es que tengan ojos sino que las plantas sienten su presencia), pero mylla solo hizo brillar sus pesuñas con un aura de color verde y toco el piso, y de inmediato las plantas volvieron a la tierra._

_¿Cómo hiciste eso?, pensé que solamente el que lo invoca puede hacer que se vayan, pregunto gigan._

_Gigan ya te dije que mis principales poderes son el control de las plantas y el agua, así que tengo mucha más experiencia para estas cosas, aun cuando no era una guerrera en nuestro planeta, respondió mylla. _

_Es cierto, pero al menos ya casi lo controlo al 100%, ya verás pronto seré mejor que tu mama, dijo gigan con una sonrisa._

_Eso espero hijo, dijo mylla con una sonrisa.-``aunque las diferencias que hay entre tú y maxtel, es que él ha aprendido ataques de devastación y tu hechizos de ayuda, de esa manera se volverán un gran equipo´´, pensó mylla mientras caminaba a la casa y se dirigía hacia el laboratorio._

Ya en el laboratorio, mylla camino hacia uno de los cuartos que estaban en construcción, dentro de esta sala se encontraba rapson moviéndose por todas partes como si fuera un rayo, tratando de esquivar unas esferas que lanzaban unos rayos de color rojo, en total había cuatro esferas. Rapson corría por las paredes hasta que se detuvo en una y dio un brinco hacia una de las esferas, y de su cuerno lanzo un rayo eléctrico hacia la esfera, esta de inmediato cayó al piso, pero rapson no paro siguió disparando a otra de las esferas que se encontraba cerca hasta que le dio, en el mismo momento que cayó el al piso. Las esferas restantes no se hicieron esperar, y empezaron a atacar a rapson, el los esquivaba como podía pero al final uno de los rayos le dio en su pata trasera derecha, haciendo que no la pudiera mover, las esferas dispararon sus laceres a rapson, pero los laceres no le dieron debido a que rapson se había cubierto con un escudo eléctrico, y al momento rapson levanto una de sus pesuñas y empezó a formar una especie de disco eléctrico, y lo lanzo a una velocidad impresionante hacia las esferas partiéndolas por la mitad a las dos.

_Uufff, eso estuvo muy cerca, casi me vencían, que bueno que aprendí a hacer este escudo que absorbe energía, se dijo rapson._

_Parece que haz mejorado mucho de la noche a la mañana rapson, pero sabes, te esfuerzas demasiado, dijo myllla._

_¿Eh? ¡MAMA!, hace cuanto que estás ahí, pregunto rapson asustado por que mylla lo había sorprendido._

_Entre hace unos momentos, pero en fin, ya parece que superaste el nivel 3 de la sala de entrenamiento, respondió mylla._

_Si verdad, tarde la noche pero por fin lo logre, pronto seré muy fuerte, dijo rapson._

_Sabes rapson es bueno que quieras hacerte fuerte, dijo mylla con una cara feliz.-pero. Debes saber que debes tener un objetivo para guiar esa fuerza, de lo contrario solo harás cosas que no querrás hacer, dijo mylla en ese momento con una cara seria. _

_Por supuesto que tengo un objetivo, destruiré a todos esos monstruos que destruyeron nuestro planeta, dijo rapson._

_Rapson. Debes saber que la venganza no es un objetivo que deberías tener. La venganza es un sentimiento realmente fuerte, pero te aleja de lo más importante, así que no te dejes consumir por ella, dijo mylla todavía con su rostro serio. _

_Alejarme de lo más importante, pregunto rapson._

_Esa es una respuesta muy fácil rapson, pero descúbrela tu mismo. Así que ve a limpiarte que voy a servir la comida, dijo mylla de nuevo colocando su cara alegre, y yéndose de la sala._

Rapson se quedó meditando un poco sobre lo que le había dicho su madre, tardo varios minutos pero al final decidió dejarlo para después de comer, ya que habían estado entrenando desde la noche de ayer. Luego de que rapson se bañara y se curara sus heridas con una técnica del agua que aprendió de mylla, se fue directo al comedor de la casa, y en el camino se encontró con sus hermanos quienes lo estaban buscando, así que los tres juntos se fueron a comer.

Luego de que los tres se despidieran se fueron al pueblo de ponyville, no sin antes volver a sus estados de unicornios y pegaso. Los tres mientras caminaban, hablaban de los nuevos hechizos que habían aprendido en tan solo una noche.

_En serio hombre, la caída meteo es la bomba, es un ataque devastador y no es por presumir, pero es el tercer ataque más fuerte de los hechizos de fuego, dijo maxtel mientras volaba._

_Si, si ya lo sabemos eres el más fuerte y bla bla bla, dijo gigan mientras caminaba._

_Oye, respondió maxtel un poco molesto. _

_Oh vamos no se comporten así, mejor hablemos de las técnicas que hemos aprendido ¿quieren?, pregunto rapson. _

_Está bien, dijeron los dos ponis._

_Bien yo comenzare, yo he aprendido solo cuatro hechizos, el primero es un escudo eléctrico que absorbe energía, el segundo es disparar un rayo eléctrico y este puede dejarte paralizado por un tiempo, el tercero es un hechizo de curación con el agua, y el último lo dejare como un secreto, dijo rapson._

_Ah, ¿y por qué no nos cuentas el ultimo hechizo?, pregunto maxtel._

_Fácil, primera regla de una batalla: __**nunca muestres todas tus cartas en la primera ronda, siempre mantén oculto un haz bajo la manga**__, respondió rapson._

_Aaaahhhh, es cierto lo había olvidado, si es el caso entonces yo tampoco les diré una de mis habilidades, dijo maxtel. _

_¿Qué, tu torbellino de viento y tu lanza llamas?, pregunto gigan._

_Si… ¿espera pero como sabes?, respondió maxtel._

_Maxtel, los tres estábamos juntos cuando mama nos enseñó nuestras dos primeras técnicas, ¿recuerdas?, Luego de eso nos dijo que cogiéramos un libro cada uno, por cada uno de nuestros elementos principales, dijo rapson._

_Oh rayos es cierto, ahora no se nada que ustedes no sepan, dijo maxtel._

_No es para tanto, después de todo no somos enemigos, además puedes aprender otras técnicas mañana, dijo gigan. _

_Es cierto, pero solo para saber, ¿qué era eso de elementos principales?, pregunto maxtel con una falsa expresión de que SABIA que era._

_Lo has olvidado no es cierto, respondió rapson._

_Podría decirse que solo preste atención en algunas partes, dijo maxtel._

_Bien te lo explicare yo: primero comenzare diciendo que nuestra raza puede contralar todo tipo de elemento, pero cada alicornio puede controlar dos elementos mejor que los demás, eso se llamaría elementos principales, dijo gigan con tono sabiondo. _

_En mi caso, los dos elementos que controlo mejor son el agua y el trueno, pero eso no significa que no podamos aprender hechizos de otro elemento, dijo rapson. _

_Ah ya veo, como en mi caso, que controlo mejor el fuego y el viento, y como gigan que controla la tierra y las plantas, dijo maxtel._

_Bien parece que tea quedado claro. Pero recuerda también que no puedes usar hechizos de nivel 4, sino es tu elemento principal, porque las consecuencias al realizar tal hechizo serían muy devastadoras para quien la use, dijo gigan con tono un poco serio. _

_Entendido, no usar elementos de nivel 4, a no ser que sea tu elemento principal, copiado, dijo maxtel mientras sonría y volaba un poco más alto. _

_Solo espero que no se le olvide, dijo gigan._

_No te preocupes, el tal vez sea un poco tonto a la hora de leer o estudiar, pero en realidad se esfuerza para que al menos recuerde lo más importante. Pero dejando de lado ese tema, ¿qué hechizos aprendiste gigan?, pregunto rapson. _

_Yo, pues aprendí 5 hechizos: el primero es disparar las piedras de mi alrededor, a una velocidad considerable hacia el enemigo, el segundo es la curación con las plantas, el tercero es crear un muro de piedra sólida, el cuarto es disparar un tipo de humo que paraliza al enemigo durante un tiempo, y el quinto lo dejare en secreto, dijo gigan mientras sacaba la lengua un poco en la última parte._

_Por supuesto, dijo rapson mientras seguían caminando._

Luego de esa conversación el trayecto hacia ponyville fue corto. Cuando llegaron al pueblo los chicos fueron hacia el castillo de la princesa twilight sparkle, ya que la misma los cito para hablar con ellos por alguna razón, además, los chicos de todas maneras iban a ir al castillo por algunos libros de magia **(aunque debo informarles de antemano, que los alicornios provenientes alicraft, la raza de los tres chicos, no pueden usar la mayoría de los hechizos que usan los alicornios de equestria, lo único que pueden aprender son: transportación, levitación, cambio de apariencia y lanzar rayos de magia. Pero aparte de eso nada más)**.

Los chicos se encontraban frente a la puerta del castillos listos para entrar, así que rapson fue el primero y toco la gran puerta del castillo, cuando la toco, se oyó el grito de *ya voy* de twilight. Tardo un minuto más o menos en abrir la puerta, cuando la abrió dejo pasar a los tres potros, los cuales entraron en seguida. Twilight pidió que la siguieran a la biblioteca, para así hablar con ellos mientras buscan los libros que querían. Cuando llegaron a salón de la biblioteca, los tres se sorprendieron de la cantidad de libros que había, era casi el triple de los que había en su casa, en seguida twilight les pregunto a los tres potros que libros querían, ellos sin esperar pidieron un solo libro, el cual contenía magia básica, twilight busca por la biblioteca durante cinco minutos hasta que encontró el libros, ella bajo de una escalera y les entrego el libro, no sin antes pedir que lo devolvieran después de usarlo.

_Bien chicos, la razón de que los allá llamado era que la princesa celestia quería hablar con ustedes, sobre un asunto importante, ella junto con luna vendrán mañana a hablar con ustedes, por lo que paso hace aproximadamente un año atrás, especificando, cuando consiguieron sus cutie mark, dijo twilight._

_``Por algo que hicimos en el pasado´´, se preguntó maxtel en su mente.- ya se, te refieres cuando esos bandidos intestaron raptarte y los detuvimos junto con tus amigas, pregunto maxtel._

_Si justamente por eso, las princesas quieren agradecerles por ayudar, incluso se sorprendieron cuando les conté lo que paso, dijo twilight. _

_Cierto, aun lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer, dijo maxtel con cara pensativa._

**Flashback, Hace un año. **

Era un día soleado, y tú junto con tus amigas y los CMC, nos invitaron a un picnic a las afueras de canterlot. Y mientras comíamos unos 12 bandidos aparecieron desde los arbustos, y te pusieron una anillo bloqueador de magia, y luego un unicornio te llevo con su magia, nos tratamos de evitar que te llevaran, pero los demás compañeros de ese tipo se pusieron en medio, así comenzó una batalla contra reloj, ya que si perdíamos mucho tiempo te iban llevar lo suficientemente lejos, como para poder rastrearte.

Rainbow dash luchaba en el aire con dos pegasos, y maxtel con uno, pinkie pie luchaba con dos ponis de tierra ya que fluthershy no pelearía, Apple Jack se enfrentaba a tres ponis de tierra, rarity se enfrentaba a un unicornio, y por ultimo gigan y rapson luchaban con tres unicornios, pero claro las chicas no querían que lucháramos, aun así lo hicimos.

Rainbow volaba a una velocidad que superaba a los otros dos pegasos, a tal punto que no vieron llegar los puños de rainbow a sus caras, y con esos dos golpes dejo K.O. a los dos pegasos.

Applejack luchaba a puño limpio con los tres bandidos, cualquiera diría que ganarían los bandidos por ser fieros, pero gano applejack dejándolos amarrados en el piso, (en verdad debieron tener vergüenza, -.-).

Pinkie pie por algún fenómeno inexplicable dejo a los dos ponis en una gran masa de algodón de azúcar, imposibilitados de poder caminar o moverse (vete a saber de dónde saco tanto algodón de azúcar O_O).

Rarity peleo como pudo pero al final quedó tendida en el piso, después de un rayo mágico, el unicornio se acercaba lentamente a rarity para rematarla, pero en ese momento se sintió un pequeño terremoto, lo cual le dio la oportunidad a rarity de lanzar tierra a los ojos del unicornio, este se alejó de rarity para limpiarse los ojos, pero rarity no lo dejo irse y le dio una doble patada trasera que lo dejo K.O.

Gigan y rapson pelearon lanzando magia a los dos unicornios, pero estos eran más listos, ya que mientras que uno creaba un escudo el otro atacaba, esto hizo que la pelea fuera más dura, pero en ese momento rapson solo pensaba en una cosa y era salvar a twilight, así que concentro un poderoso rayo mágico en su cuerno, para tratar de destruir el escudo de una vez por todas, igualmente gigan también cargo magia en su cuerno, pero este a punto al piso y disparo un rayo mágico al piso el cual hizo estremecer la tierra bajo las pesuñas de los dos unicornios, y cuando se distrajeron por el pequeño terremoto (el cual salvo a rarity), rapson lanzo su rayo mágico, pero este no era rayo mágico sino un poderoso rayo eléctrico, que destruyo el escudo y dejo inconsciente a los unicornios.

Por otra parte maxtel había derrotado a su contrincante rápidamente, así que fue tras el secuestrador de twilight.

Mientras todo eso pasaba, twilight intentaba liberarse del anillo anulador de magia, pero era inútil ya que el que lo tiene puesto no se lo puede quitar.

El bandido unicornio ya estaba lejos, pero podía ver como sus compañeros estaban siendo vencidos, incluso twilight se sorprendió por lo que hicieron gigan y rapson, y justo cuando el bandido iba a irse se escuchó grito desde el cielo: oye hijo de yegua. El bandido voltio para ver quién era él había hablado, pero antes de que pudiera voltear bien la cabeza, fue recibido por un puño cubierto de viento, ese era maxtel que había llegado a una gran velocidad, el bandido al ser golpeado dejo libre a twilight de su magia de levitación, el cual maxtel aprovecho y le quito el anillo anulador a twilight, que de inmediato hizo un hechizo de sueño al bandido. Luego de eso twilight y maxtel volvieron con sus amigos junto con el bandido dormido, y twilight dejo que los guardias se encargaran de llevarse a los bandidos, en ese momento pinkie pie empezó a saltar de alegría, todos incluso los chicos le preguntaron a pinkie porque saltaba de alegría, y ella simplemente dijo: ¡miren sus costados chicos!, en ese momento los tres miraron sus costados y descubrieron que habían obtenidos sus cutie marks, y lo celebramos a lo grande esa misma noche.

**Fin del flashback.**

_Si es verdad, en ese momento descubrimos nuestros talentos, o nuestros dominios por así decirlo, dijo rapson, pero dijo la última parte en voz baja a sus hermanos._

_En fin solo quería decirles eso. Yo me tango que preparar para la llegada de las princesas, así que quiero pedirles un favor chicos, podrían traer a mis amigas, pregunto twilight a los tres chicos._

_Claro, respondieron los tres a la vez, y rieron después de decirlo._

_Muchas gracias chicos, se los agradezco, dijo twilight._

_No es nada twilight, además es lo menos que podemos pagarte por prestarnos el libro, dijo gigan._

Luego de eso, los tres chicos se separaron para buscar a las amigas twilight.

Rapson primero busco a pinkie pie en sugar cube corner, cuando llego al lugar este entro preguntando por pinkie pie, y de inmediato ella llego saltando con su típico tono alegre, rapson intento como pudo tratar decirle, pero digamos que al final se quedó en el sugar cube corner durante un largo rato, cuando por fin le dijo el mensaje de twilight esta salió disparada hacia el castillo. Con maxtel, él fue directo al cielo para encontrar a rainbow dash acostada en una nube, de inmediato que maxtel le dijo el mensaje de twilight, ella agradeció y voló hacia el castillo, después de eso voló hacia la granja Apple para buscar a Apple Jack, maxtel la encontró golpeando un árbol como de costumbres, él le conto sobre twilight y le respondió que iría cuando podría, ya que tenía mucho trabajo. Con gigan, este tuvo la suerte de encontrar a fluthershy y a rarity en una cafetería, y les hablo sobre lo de twilight, y luego de que terminaran de comer se fueron hacia el castillo también. Después los tres chicos se volvieron a encontrar en el castillo junto con las amigas de twilight.

_Bien twilight, ya te trajimos a tus amigas, ahora nos vamos a casa, adiós twilight, dijo rapson. _

_Gracias chicos, en verdad se los agradezco, nos vemos mañana, dijo twilight._

Luego de la despedida los chicos volvieron a casa, y encontraron a su madre leyendo un pequeño libro, estos la saludaron y le dijeron a mylla que irían a la biblioteca, mylla se los permitió y estos se fueron directo al laboratorio.

_Parece que los tres están más juntos que nunca. Aunque nunca espere que a maxtel le encantara leer, pero bueno, dijo mylla mientras seguía leyendo._

_Continuara… _


	5. Capítulo 4: La llegada de las princesas

Fanfic MLP: La vida en otro mundo

**Capítulo 4: La llegada de las princesas y la propuesta. **

Era de mañana en ponyville, los ponis empezaban a salir de sus casas para comenzar ese nuevo día, mientras que otros seguían durmiendo, y los potrillos se iban hacia la escuela. Los tres chicos habían salido en la mañana hacia el pueblo, debido a que las princesas querían hablar con ellos de algo, lo cual inquietaba a los jóvenes potros, así que para relajarse un poco antes de la llegada de las princesas, pasaron por sugar cube corner para tomar una malteada.

_Oigan chicos, me pregunto de querrán hablar las princesas con nosotros, pregunto rapson, mientras absorbida un poco de la malteada de chocolate._

_No lo sé, podría ser que las princesas descubrieran que somos alicornios, respondió maxtel, terminando de tomar su malteada._

_No, si ese fuese el caso, tal vez hubiesen venido transportándose, en vez de venir en una carroza, ¿no creen?, dijo gigan, cuando terminaba de comer un cupcake._

_Incluso beber las malteadas no nos ayudó a quitar el estrés, pero sí que nos llenó, dijo maxtel ya terminando su segunda malteada. _

_Habla por ti, tú te comiste prácticamente todos los cupcakes, dijo gigan un poco molesto._

_Oye, el que se duerme pierde, además habían 10 cupcakes, dijo maxtel despreocupado._

_Si, HABIA, porque te comiste seis, mientras que rapson y yo solo comimos dos cada uno, dijo gigan con un tono alto. _

_Bueno que querías, ayer no comí suficiente, dijo maxtel mientras tocaba su pansa._

_A veces me pregunto si de verdad somos hermanos, dijo gigan en broma._

En ese momento se escucharon trompetas sonar en el pueblo, junto con un bullicio por parte de los ponis, así que los tres potros salieron hacia fuera junto con un grupo de gente, para ver lo que pasaba afuera. Cuando todos salieron estos vieron como una carrosa de color dorado empujada por dos guardias pegaso, bajaba desde el cielo y aterrizaba cerca del castillo de twilight. En el momento que aterrizo se vieron a tres yeguas salir de la carroza, una era de color blanco con una crin multicolor con unas zapatillas y tiara de color dorado, la otra era de color rosa con crin de color violeta oscuro, rosa moderado y oro, y ojos de color violeta grisáceo, la última tenia ojos turquesa moderado, su piel era color azul zafiro oscuro, y su crin era azul cobalto moderado con un aura azul perla grisáceo. Todos los ponis al verlas se arrodillaron en reverencia, igualmente los chicos también se arrodillaron, la princesa celestia al ver a los habitantes del pueblo arrodillados, pidió que siguieran con sus labores, y luego de eso entraron al castillo mientras que los pegasos que jalaban la carroza se quedaron al frente de la puerta. Entonces todos los ponis siguieron con sus labores, exceptuando a los chicos que se quedaron mirando el castillo.

_Entonceeeesssss, ¿entramos o qué?, pregunto maxtel. _

_Mejor sentémonos en esa banca que esta allá, dijo rapson el cual señalaba a una banca cerca del castillo. _

_Está bien, después de todo seguro twilight nos llamara, dijo gigan. _

_Y cuándo tendremos que esperar hasta que nos llamen, pregunto maxtel, pero antes de que se sentaran se oyó una voz familiar._

_Chicos entren, AHORA, gritaba twilight desde una ventana del castillo._

_Creo que ahí está tu respuesta maxtel, respondió rapson._

_Si ya lo creo, dijo maxtel mientras empezaba a volar hacia el castillo._

Ya dentro del catillo estos fueron guiados por twilight, hasta el salón de las portadoras, en el cual se encontraban todas las portadoras de la armonía sentadas en sus tronos, mientras que las princesas tenían tres tronos pequeños al lado del de twilight (estos tronos se podían mover de su lugar). Los chicos caminaron hacia el centro de la sala, la cual parecía un interrogatorio debido a que las miradas de las portadoras y las princesas se centraban en ellos (recuerden que los tronos de las portadoras estaban en forma de circulo).

_Bien chicos, saben por qué los mandamos a llamar, pregunto le princesa celestia._

_En realidad no, respondió rapson. _

_Bueno los llamamos, para hacerles una propuesta a los tres, dijo cadance._

_Una propuesta, preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo._

_Si, una propuesta que le hicimos a twilight hace tiempo, dijo celestia._

_En serio, y cuál es esa propuesta, pregunto rapson._

_La de convertirse en los alumnos de twilight, cadance y luna, respondió celestia._

_Quuueeee, dijeron los tres al unísono._

_No es como para que se pongan así, dijo rarity._

_Lo siento, es que es una gran sorpresa, dijo gigan._

_Si lo sabemos. Queremos que cada uno se convierta en el alumno de cada una, y por lo que me conto twilight, sería bueno que rapson se convierta en el aprendiz de twilight, gigan en el de luna y maxtel en el de cadance, dijo celestia, poniendo nerviosos a los tres chicos._

_Waau, es una propuesta bastante interesante y no cualquiera se le presenta, dijo gigan mientras frotaba su barbilla._

_Yo acepto, si puedo aprender sobre el vuelo lo hare, dijo maxtel, hasta que recibió un coscorrón en la cabeza de parte de gigan._

_Todavía no la aceptes, primero tenemos que pensarlo, dijo gigan._

_Está bien, está bien, pero no tenías que golpearme tan fuerte, dijo maxtel mientras se sobaba la cabeza. _

_Princesas, su oferta es muy tentativa, pero podríamos pensar la respuesta, algo así no se presenta todos los días, pregunto rapson._

_Por supuesto, tienen hasta mañana en la tarde, para darme sus respuestas, ya que tenemos que volver mañana, respondió celestia con su típica sonrisa._

_Gracias princesa, prometemos darles nuestras respuesta mañana, dijo rapson, mientras arrastraba a sus hermanos hacia fuera del castillo._

_Princesa en verdad cree que estoy lista, pregunto twilight._

_Claro que sí, ya sabes mucho twilight, ahora es tiempo de que compartas tus conocimientos, con tu propio aprendiz, respondió celestia._

_Es verdad twilight estas lista, además te has enfrentado a cosas más difíciles, dijo rainbow dash._

_Estoy de acuerdo, siempre has estudiado con mucho afán, y ya es hora de que entregues tus conocimientos a tu propio alumno, dijo applejack._

_Si es cierto, prometo que hare mi mejor esfuerzo, dijo twilight._

_Bueno si es que ellos aceptan, obviamente, dijo rarity._

_Bueno si ellos aceptan, y dos de ellos se van, hare una fiesta de despida, para que asi tengan con que recordarme, dijo pinkie pie._

Luego de que terminaran sobre el tema, las princesas junto con las mane seis se pusieron a charlar sobre otras cosas. Por parte de los chicos, estos se separaron al salir del castillo, para que asi tuvieran tiempo para pensar.

**(Con maxtel)**

Ya había pasado una hora desde que salieron del castillo, y maxtel volaba por los alrededores del everfree, este volaba por el cielo haciendo piruetas en el aire, hasta que paro de volar y sentó en una nube a descansar. Luego de unos minutos descansando en la nube, este fue despertado por una voz familiar, maxtel abrió los ojos lentamente, y vio que era la princesa cadance la que lo había despertado.

_Princesa cadance, que hace aquí, pregunto maxtel._

_Yo, solo quise dar un paseo por el pueblo, ya que no paso mucho tiempo por aquí, respondió cadance. _

_Bueno, entonces, ya que estas aquí, que te parece si me enseñas a volar un poco mejor, dijo maxtel._

_Claro porque no, no tengo nada que hacer, dijo cadance, mientras salía volando y maxtel la seguía._

Cadance le enseño a maxtel algunas maniobras desde antes de que se volviera princesa, ya que anteriormente ella era una pegaso. La pasaron muy bien juntos, incluso maxtel le enseño a cadance en cómo hacerle algunas bromas a los ponis, inofensivas claro. Luego de unas horas, se sentaron una nube a descansar, ya que se hacía tarde y cadance tenía que ya para el castillo, para que sus tías no se preocuparan.

_Maxtel creo que es hora de irme, sino mis tías se preocuparan, dijo cadance._

_No te preocupes, nos vemos princesa cadance, dijo maxtel._

_Por favor maxtel, llámame cadance todos mis amigos me llaman asi, dijo cadance._

_De acuerdo ``cadance´´, espero que algún día pueda visitarte en el imperio de cristal, dijo maxtel._

_Por supuesto te esperare, aunque sabes también si te conviertes en mi alumno puedas aprender más, pero eso es decisión tú ya, nos vemos, dijo cadance antes de salir volando. _

_Adiós. Si es cierto, si me convierto en su alumno, podría aprender más cosas, dijo maxtel mientras miraba el horizonte._

**(Con rapson)**

Luego de que rapson saliera del castillo, este se dirigió hacia su colina favorita, y se quedó viendo el atardecer en la colina, ya que era tarde y celestia ya estaba bajando el sol. Cada vez que rapson tenía algo en mente, el venía a esa colina que estaba, porque en ella podía pensar sin preocuparse.

_Que haces aquí rapson, pregunto una voz familiar, a lo que rapson voltio para ver quién era._

_Twilight, que haces aquí, pensé que estabas con las princesas, dijo rapson._

_Bueno, celestia me dijo que saliera a caminar, para pensar las cosas bien, aunque claro puedo pensar mejor en este sitio, dijo twilight, mientras se sentaba al lado de rapson._

_¿Pensar en qué?, pregunto rapson._

_Tiene que ver con la propuesta tú ya y de tus hermanos, resulta que si eligen ser nuestros alumnos, tendría que enseñarte magia, pero no sé si estoy lista para eso, respondió twilight._

_Bueno, mi madre me dijo una vez, que para saber si uno está listo para enseñar, debe saber estas condiciones: 1ra regla: recuerda que no es sobre usted, sino sobre los estudiantes. 2da regla: debes estudiar a tus estudiantes, para que sepas como hacerlos estudiar. 3ra regla: los maestros deben irradiar pasión al enseñar, y sabes creo que eso te sobra. Y 4ta y última regla: enseñe desde el corazón, es la más importante. Es lo que yo pienso, y para mi twilight tú tienes lo que se necesita para enseñar te lo aseguro, dijo rapson que miraba a twilight con una sonrisa._

_Waau, nunca pensé que supieses esas cosas, tu mama debe ser increíble, incluso eso me levanto un poco el ánimo, dijo twilight._

_De nada, ah, y una cosa de parte de mía, a veces debes darte una oportunidad a ti mismo, para hacer cosas diferentes, dijo rapson._

_Si, tienes razón debo darme una oportunidad, sino nunca sabré si puedo hacerlo, dijo twilight con entusiasmo._

_Ese es el espíritu, seguro serás una gran maestra twilight, dijo rapson._

_Gracias rapson en verdad me ayudaste, espero que elijas ser mi estudiante, porque en verdad serias un gran estudiante por tu forma de ser, dijo twilight mientras miraba a la luna, que se elevaba en el cielo._

_Bien me lo pensare, dijo rapson, viendo como twilight se iba de nuevo hacia el castillo.-``en verdad twilight serás una gran maestra.´´, dijo rapson en su mente._

**(Con gigan)**

Luego de que gigan se separa de sus hermanos, este se quedó andando por el pueblo, primero fue a comer unas manzanas en sweet apple acres, después de eso jugo con las cutie marks crusaders a buscar su talento de fuegos pirotécnicos, pero termino en desastres y acabando con una hamaca de un poni, asi que las cutie mark crusaders salieron de ahí pitando, al igual que gigan quien salió a paso veloz de ahí, hasta que termino cerca del bosque everfree, y sin darse cuenta ya había anochecido.

_Parece que ya ha anochecido, espero que ese poni no nos haga nada, aunque debo decir que es la primera vez que hago algo tan descabellado, se dijo asi mismo mientras caminaba, recordando lo que hizo. _

_Parece que tuviste un problema, ¿o me equivoco?, pregunto una voz arriba de él. _

_Princesa luna, pero que hace aquí, pensé que estaría en el castillo, respondió gigan, mientras miraba al cielo._

_Recuerde joven gigan, que yo vigilo la noche, y los buenos sueños de todos los ponis, dijo luna._

_Asi es cierto, lo siento se me había olvidado, dijo gigan.-``si se olvidó porque se había quedado que en nuestro mundo los astros se mueven solos´´, dijo gigan en su mente._

_Y dime que hiciste, usualmente cuando te vi eras un chico bastante serio, pregunto luna._

_Por supuesto que soy serio, pero eso no implica que a veces a cosas descabelladas, respondió gigan._

_Oh en serio, que te parecería ayudarme a hacer una broma, dijo luna_

_Ayudarla a hacer una broma, ¿a quién?, pregunto gigan._

_A rainbow que está en ese tejado haciendo también bromas, respondió luna._

_De acuerdo, de todas maneras quisiera desquitarme de la vez que tiro un cubo de agua en la cabeza, dijo con una mirada diabólica. _

Ambos planearon una broma a rainbow, para que dejara tranquilos a los ponis, y esto fue lo que sucedió: rainbow seguía subida aun en el techo, mientras reía después lanzarle un rayo a tras de un poni, en ese momento gigan se subió al mismo tejado y llamo a rainbow, esta de inmediato se voltio a ver a gigan, este llamo su atención diciéndole: ``oye rainbow a que no puedes atraparme´´, dijo gigan para correr por los tejados, rainbow no se hizo esperar ya que era demasiado competitiva, y gigan lo sabía. Justo un techo gigan se paró y miro que rainbow se acercaba a gran velocidad, él se decía a sí mismo: ``aun no´´, rainbow se acercó más, ``aun no´´, y justo cuando rainbow estaba a unos metros de gigan este transporto, y rainbow no pudo parar a tiempo y chocó contra una burbuja que levitaba en el aire por luna.

_Jajajaja, a eso yo le llamo meterse de cabeza en la piscina, dijo gigan._

_Jajá, es cierto fue una broma bien planeada, ni rainbow se la espero, dijo luna mientras deshacía el hechizo para que rainbow saliera de la burbuja._

_En verdad me atraparon, pero la próxima vez yo les hare una broma, y espero que la disfruten, dijo rainbow con una sonrisa malévola. _

_Oh cielos, ya es tarde, tengo que irme nos vemos princesa luna, dijo gigan el cual salió corriendo hacia su casa._

_Nos vemos. Ahora, ¿rainbow te encuentras bien?, pregunto luna._

_Si princesa estoy bien solo un poco mareada, respondió rainbow mientras se tambaleaba._

Luego de todas las aventuras que pasaron los chicos, estos volvieron a su casa, y a gigan le regañaron por llegar más tarde que los demás. Después los chicos ya en sus camas listos para dormir.

_Y que piensan de la propuesta chicos, pregunto gigan._

_Yo diría que sería increíble, aprender maniobras en el aire, conocer a nueva gente y visitar el imperio de cristal, dijo maxtel en su mente._

_Vivir aventuras con twilight, conocer a mucha gente nueva, ir a viajes a todas partes, dijo rapson._

_Estudiar magia, hacer investigaciones científicas y mejorar el reino, y hacer bromas con la princesa luna, dijo gigan. _

_Bien ya hemos tomado una decisión, dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, para luego dormir y darles sus respuestas a las princesas._

**Al día siguiente.**

Los tres jóvenes potros se despidieron de su madre, no sin antes decirle hacia donde iban y que harían, así que después de explicarle a su madre, se fueron hacia el castillo de twilight, pero en el camino se encontraron con mucha gente incluso estaban las cutie mark crusaders, los tres no entendían lo que pasaba, asi que avanzaron como pudieron hacia el castillo a través de la multitud, y cuando llegaron a la puerta se encontraron con un guardia.

_Ustedes, que desean aquí, pregunto el soldado._

_Venimos a darles nuestras respuestas a las princesas, respondió rapson._

En ese momento la gente empezó a hablar, diciendo: ``estos son los chicos´´, ``las princesas les hicieron unas propuestas´´, ``son muy afortunados´´´, y cosas como esa. Luego de eso el guardia los dejo pasar, guiados por otro guardia que los guio de nuevo a la sala de los tronos, y ahí se encontraban las portadoras junto con las princesas, como la primera vez.

_Buenas día princesas, dijo rapson mientras hacían reverencia._

_Por favor, no hagan tanta reverencia, por favor levántense, dijo celestia._

_Gracias princesa. Bueno ya vinimos con nuestras respuestas princesas, dijo gigan. _

_Bien y entonces que decidieron, pregunto twilight mientras miraba a rapson._

_Si yo quiero saber, decidieron las de fresa, ooohhh las de chocolate, o no, las de vainilla, dijo pinkie pie con su típico tono al frente de los chicos, quienes pusieron cara de WTF._

_Ya saben cómo es pinkie, no le tomen mucho caso, pero por favor dígannos que escogieron, dijo applejack, mientras miraba a pinkie saltar alrededor de los chicos, hasta que la detuvo rainbow y la volvió a colocar en su trono._

_De acuerdo. Nosotros estuvimos hablando mucho sobre esto, después hablamos con nuestra madre, y luego de la conversación pensamos en nuestra respuesta, dijo maxtel, aunque gigan estaba pensando que le salió bien el discurso._

_Y cual fue, dijo luna, que miraba intrigada por la respuesta, igual como todos los presentes. Incluso por las ventanas se podían ver a ponis fisgoneando._

_Pensamos… que aceptamos su propuesta, de ser sus aprendices, dijo gigan. De pronto un grupo de voces provenientes de afuera se empezaron a oír, lo cual los tres jóvenes pusieron una cara de sorpresa (ya que no se habían dado cuenta de que los miraban por las ventanas)._

_Entonces está decidido, dentro de seis días, cada uno irá con su respectiva maestra, y…, no pudo terminar celestia porque oyó la voz de rapson._

_Pero…, dijo rapson dejando en duda lo anterior hasta que los tres dijeron._

_Rechazamos la oferta, dijeron los tres jóvenes con una cara sonriente, lo cual dejo perpleja a las princesas y a todo el mundo que miraban por las ventanas._

_Pero, porque, si es que se puede saber, pregunto celestia._

_Cada uno daremos una respuesta, pero claro hay más, pero no las diremos, porque son personales. Mi razón es que tal vez pueda aprender muchos con twilight y otras cosas, pero prefiero ser entrenado por mi madre. No es por ti twilight, tú podrás ser una gran maestra y sé que lo serás, pero esto es algo que decidí desde niño, y seguiré mi sueño hasta el final, respondió rapson. _

_Mi razón, es que con tal vez con la princesa luna pueda estudiar y divertirme a la vez, pero significaría decirle adiós a mi ciudad natal, y a todos mis amigos, además me gusta mucho estudiar magia con mi madre y con twilight, respondió gigan._

_Mi razón, es que tal vez aprenda muchas maniobras aéreas con cadance, pero prefiero que me enseñe a volar la mejor voladora de equestria, dijo maxtel mientras miraba a rainbow dash._

_Y la principal razón… es que no nos queremos separar, dijeron los tres al unísono, dejando a las portadoras con la boca abierta, al igual como lo estaba todos los ponis afuera del castillo._

_Si esa es su decisión yo la aceptare, dijo luna._

_Yo también, al parecer se quieren quedar juntos y no se los impediré, dijo cadance._

_Acepto que no sea tu maestra, pero podrías venir a estudiar conmigo, pregunto twilight._

_Ya lo hacíamos antes twilight, y esto no lo va a cambiar, respondió rapson con una sonrisa._

_Bien, entonces ya sea ha decidido los tres jóvenes potros conocidos como: maxtel, rapson y gigan, se negaron a ser sus aprendices, así que pueden seguir con su vida en ponyville como hasta ahora, pero recuerden que pueden ir a verme a canterlot por si quieren reconsiderar, dijo celestia levantando esa reunión._

Ya fuera del castillo los tres jóvenes se encaminaron hacia su casa, mientras los guardias dispersaban a los ponis de los alrededores del castillo, esto facilito que los tres se fueran hacia su casa sin ninguna interrupción. Cuando por fin llegaron a su casa le contaron a su madre como les había ido con la reunión con las princesas, luego de eso los tres potros se fueron a sus cuartos a dormir. Mientras tanto mylla bajo hacia el laboratorio, y entro en la sala donde estaban los cuatro collares.

_Robo, dijo mylla, el cual de inmediato apareció saliendo de la biblioteca secreta._

_Si madame, que es lo que necesita, dijo robo._

_Nada, solo quiero saber cuánto tiempo falta para que estén listos, pregunto mylla._

_Aproximadamente una semana para que los collares estén listos, respondió robo._

_Bien. Recordaste esconder el libro sobre eso, pregunto mylla._

_Por supuesto madame, lo escondí para que sus hijos no lo encuentren, respondió robo._

_Bien, espero que estén listos pronto, dijo mylla. Pero en ese momento una luz roja apareció en los monitores, lo cual alerto tanto a robo como a mylla._

_Madame, tres naves enemigas se están acercando a gran velocidad hacia equestria, dijo robo._

_Rápido, pon a los satélites en modo camuflaje, no queremos perderlos de vista, dijo mylla dando una orden._

_De acuerdo madame, dijo robo, mientras tecleaba en el teclado._

_``Parece que ya comenzaron´´, dijo mylla en su mente._

_Continuara…_


End file.
